Hot!
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura menikah diusia muda dengan seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan. Kehidupannya yang polos menjadi panas dan penuh gairah dengan adanya Naruto Namikaze, pria matang yang penuh dengan gairah sexual. [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Sakura dan Karin sedang mengerjakan tugas saat pintu kamar gadis berambut merah bernama Karin ada yang mengetuk dari luar. Pintu kamar berderit tanda ada seseorang yang membukanya dari luar. Dua gadis dalam kamar itu menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan. Seorang pria berambut pirang mengenakan seragam dinas pilot (?) Berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Karin. Pria tampan dengan tiga goresan di pipi kanan-kiri itu menyipitkan mata menatap Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Karin di atas tempat tidur kemudian tersenyum tipis. Haruno Sakura. Gadis kecil berambut merah mudanya sudah besar rupanya.

Kedua mata Sakura berkedip mendapat tatapan dan senyuman ramah dari pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya tiga belas tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya pria pirang itu tidak berniat pergi dari ambang pintu.

"Jangan mengganggu om," kesal karin. Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu melempar Naruto di ambang pintu dengan buku cetak aljabar miliknya. "Ingat umur. Dia terlalu muda untukmu."

Naruto hanya terkekeh. "Aku hanya bertanya." Ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah mengerjakan tugas diam-diam. Kedua pipi gadis muda itu memerah mendengarkan perkataan Karin dan mengerti dengan tatapan pria bertubuh tegap berotot di ambang pintu. Naruto tersenyum. Ia kembali mendapat lemparan dari Karin, kali ini gadis berambut merah itu melemparnya dengan bantal. "Baik. Baik." Naruto melirik Sakura sesaat, tatapan mereka bertemu sekian detik, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Karin.

...

Karin mengambil dua botol jus kemasan dalam lemari es. Ia bersiap kembali ke kamarnya tapi tidak jadi saat sebuah lengan kekar menghalangi jalannya. Karin mendengus dan menatap tak suka pria tinggi di depannya. Naruto Uzumaki, putra Kushina Uzumaki yang tak lain kakak perempuan dari ibunya Karin, berdiri tepat di depan Karin. Satu tangannya menghalangi jalan Karin, sementara tangan lainnya ia masukkan dalam saku celana. Naruto menatap langsung wajah Karin dengan tatapan serius. "Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah penawaran,"

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Karin. Kedua tangan gadis cantik berambut merah itu terlipat di bawah dada. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan penawaran Naruto, si om tampan yang anehnya sudah tua tapi belum menikah. Perjaka tua. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Naruto bukan perjaka, Karin yakin itu. Karin sangat tahu betapa nakalnya om pirangnya satu ini.

Naruto mengeluarkan tiket konser Akatsuki band dari saku celananya. Kedua mata Karin membulat terkejut dan berbinar-binar. "Masih tidak tertarik?" Tanya Uzumaki muda itu dengan nada terkesan mengejek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengemas buku-bukunya dalam tas. Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya gadis itu berjalan mendekati lemari tempat menyimpan bantal dan selimut seperti yang karin tunjukan. Awalnya Sakura tidak berniat menginap tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba karin memaksanya menginap, gadis berambut merah itu juga menjanjikan akan membelikannya es krim besok sepulang sekolah. Ketika Sakura menolak dengan alasan 'besok aku harus berangkat pagi, Karin. Aku ada piket. Kalau aku menginap aku pakai baju seragam siapa?' Gadis berambut merah itu dengan cepat menjawab. 'Pakai bajuku. Tentu saja.'

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan membaca doa dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Selesai dengan doanya gadis itu menarik selimut sampai batas dada dan memeluk guling.

 **Hot!**

Naruto membuka dan menutup pintu kamar tamu hati-hati. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati tempat tidur. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu tersenyum melihat gadis berambut merah muda tidur memeluk guling dengan selimut sudah tidak menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Sakura Haruno. Tetangga kecilnya yang manis kini sudah remaja. Ia menjadi sosok gadis cantik nan manis yang setiap malam mengisi mimpi-mimpi panas di setiap tidurnya. Gadis cantik itu tidur dengan hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hot pants. Indah sekali. Naruto menarik selimut Sakura sampai jatuh di lantai, telapak tangan besarnya mengusap paha telanjang Sakura pelan dan sesual.

Sakura terkesiap, gadis itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang paman lakukan?" Manik secantik emeraldnya menatap takut Naruto yang merangkak naik. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik bantal guling dan memeluknya erat.

"Sstt... tenanglah."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Siapa yang tidak takut ketika seorang pria dewasa masuk diam-diam dalam kamar yang kau tempati? Naik ke tempat tidur mendekatimu yang tidak memakai selimut. Sakura hanya gadis polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Ayah dan ibunya menjaganya dari hal-hal terlarang dengan sangat baik, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu ciuman, frenkiss, yang ia tahu hanya pelukkan dan ciuman di kening serta pucuk kepala.

Naruto pria dewasa yang penuh dengan hormon 'ingin' yang tentu saja langsung tegang ketika melihat gadis segar hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hot pants di depannya. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu terus naik sampai berada di atas tubuh Sakura yang ketakutan. Tentu saja dia sangat ahli memancing gairah pasangannya, sekalipun seorang gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tangan Naruto meraba payudara Sakura dari luar. Sementara bibirnya mengecupi rahang gadis itu sembari berbisik. "Tenanglah... aku bukan orang asing. Dulu aku juga sering menciummu seperti ini saat kau masih kecil," kemudian melumat lembut bibir pink menggoda gadis itu.

"Pamanhh..." cicit Sakura ketika Naruto melepaskan bibirnya. Sakura tidak ingat pernah berciuman dengan anak Kushina dan Minato, dua orang yang ia sebut orang kedua.

"Dengar Sakura- chann... aku merindukanmu." Ya. Rindu. Sudah hampir enam tahun ia tidak melihat gadis kecilnya semenjak ia di pindah tugas di negara lain. Kesibukannya sebagai pilot dan Sakura sebagai pelajar menyulitkan ia bertemu dangan Sakura.

"Pamanahh..."

Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum melepas tanktop yang Sakura pakai. Sembari melepas bra gadis itu ia mengecupi bahu, tulang selangka dan sesekali mengecup sekilas bibir pink menggodanya, mengabaikan penolakan Sakura yang mendorongnya menjauh.

"Hiks... paman," Sakura menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan om Karin padanya. Ia merasa takut karena itu.

Tbc.

 **Apaan ini? #Plak! Ditimpukin rame-rame.**

 **Ini bukan apa-apa, cuma fic aneh, gaje yang tiba-tiba nongol. Maafkan aku... #mojok ala drama sinetron.**

 **Sebenernya ini pemanasan buat lemon nanti di Koizora, karena udah lama gak buat lemon. Tapi hasilnya malah kaya gini. #mojok lagi, kali ini di bawah pohon kopi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Di bawah kungkungan tubuh Naruto Sakura menahan desahannya. Gadis belia berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi itu tidak cukup menahan desahan nikmatnya. "Anhh... ah!" Dia melenguh keras ketika orgasme pertamanya yang hebat datang. Pria berambut kuning yang sedang memacu kejantanannya di lubang vagina Sakura itu tidak berbohong. Dia benar-benar memberi Sakura kenikmatan yang belum pernah gadis itu rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dan ini luar biasa nikmat. "Aku mohoonhhh... anhhh jangan berhentti pamanhh akh!" Mohonnya. Mata Sakura terpejam sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat sprei.

"Ahhh... ini luar biasa, akh! Kau benar-benar sempit Sakurahhh... milikmu menghisap kuat kejantananku. Ohh... good!" Dia mempercepat in-outnya dan mendesah nikmat. Rasanya begitu berbeda. Ini jauh luar biasa nikmat dari biasanya. Bercinta dengan wanita yang dia cintai benar-benar membuatnya gila. Rasanya Naruto tidak ingin berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya ketika dia berniat mengantarkan seragam yang sama ke kamar tamu tempat di mana Sakura tidur. Gadis itu menggumamkan sebuah lagu hits milik Akatsuki band dengan riang. "Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar tamu seraya mengetuk pintu. Lama menunggu karin mencebikkan bibirnya karena Sakura tak kunjung membuka pintu. Ia memasang wajah kesal dan langsung membuka pintu. Baju seragam yang dibawanya jatuh di lantai. Karin menatap terkejut kamar tamu yang sangat berantakan. Pakaian dalam Sakura tergeletak di lantai sementara Sakura sendiri tidur tak beraturan di atas tempat tidur. Setengah dadanya tertutup selimut dan paha putihnya terekspos memperlihatan ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekitar selangkangan dan dadanya. Jantung Karin berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam hatinya melihat Sakura. Karin tidak bodoh. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tega-teganya dia menyerahkan Sakura pada pria seperti pamannya. Menyadari kesalahannya rasanya Karin ingin menangis.

"Ada apa?"

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Naruto dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer berdiri di depan jendela menatap Karin. Alis pirang pria itu berkerut melihat ekspresi di wajah Karin. "Dia belum bangun."

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Karin tak percaya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto yang berdiri jauh di depan jendela. Naruto diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain, menatap vas bunga di atas meja yang ada di balkon. "Apa yang harus aku katakan? Bagaimana... dia pasti marah padaku. Sialan! Kalau aku tau akan seperti ini aku tidak akan menerima tiket itu!" Karin keluar dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri diam di depan jendela. Dia sangat marah pada pria berambut pirang itu.

...

Sakura diantar pulang oleh supir pribadi keluarga Karin ke rumahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak sekolah karena kesiangan. Entah karena apa Karin tidak membangunkannya pagi tadi, gadis berambut merah itu meninggalkannya, sendiri. "Terima kasih paman Bee." Gumamnya tanpa semangat.

Bee tersenyum. "Sama-sama Haruno- _chan_."

Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Langkah kakinya tidak normal, dia berjalan lambat seperti bebek betina. Gadis itu disambut pelayan rumahnya dan diserang pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. "Aku kesiangan Nee- _chan_." Manik hijau emeraldnya meredup, "Karin marah padaku, sepertinya." Gadis itu mendongak menatap langsung wajah pelayan yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Apa aku sesulit itu dibangunkan?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi mungkin Haruno- _chan_ sangat kelelahan jadi sangat sulit dibangunkan." Kemudian pelayannya tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Uzumaki- _san_ tidak mungkin marah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Haruno- _chan_ saja." Hiburnya lagi. Sakura diam selagi pelayannya meyakinkannya kalau Karin tidak marah. Dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu menemukan kembali keceriaannya saat mendengar acara makan malam nanti malam. Masalahnya ini bukan makan malam biasa. Ayah dan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja akan turut serta dalam acara makan malam kali ini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak makan bersama.

...

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di depan meja kerja ayahnya. Tatapannya tenang menatap ayahnya yang duduk tak tenang di kursi kerjanya. "Bukankah ini yang Too- _sama_ inginkan? Aku meninggalkan hobi dan cita-citaku dan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga,"

Minato mendesah kemudian menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya. "Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan Naruto, tapi syaratnya."

"Aku sudah matang Too- _sama_. Sudah saatnya berkeluarga."

"Tapi dia masih sangat kecil, baru masuk SMA, kau mengerti maksudku? Kenapa bukan putri Hyuga saja yang sudah matang? Dia juga wanita cantik dan anggun, kau tidak akan menemukan wanita sepertinya di jaman seperti ini."

Naruto mendengus dan berjalan mendekati jendela ruang kerja ayahnya. Ditatapnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit di luar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku ingin dia Too- _sama_. Bila Too- _sama_ tidak bisa memenuhi syarat yang aku berikan aku akan kembali ke Amerika, menjalani hidupku di sana dan tidak akan kembali ke sini." Dia menoleh menatap ayahnya serius.

Minato mengerang. 'Ouh... sial! Naruto benar-benar tidak memberinya pilihan.'

...

Setelah menjalani pemikiran panjang dan melewati pilihan sulit pada akhirnya Minato menyerah. Dia mengajak Kushina berbicara empat mata tentang keinginan Naruto dan membuat wanita cantik berambut merah itu syok.

Kushina menutup mulutnya serta menatap Minato tak percaya. "Maksudmu Sakura- _chan_? Anak kecil berambut merah muda yang manis itu kan? Yang dulu sering aku bawa pulang ke rumah? Anak tetangga kita, Kizashi dan Mebuki?"

"Ya Kushina."

"Aku tidak akan keberatan. Memang di mana dia sekarang?" Mulut Kushina membentuk o bulat saat mengingat sesuatu. "Dia sudah besar?" Minato menghela napas melihat tingkah istrinya. "Kapan kita ke sana Minato? Aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya. Dan aku juga sudah tak sabar melihat Naruto bersanding dengan..."

Minato memotong kata-kata Kushina dengan cepat. "Tapi dia masih sangat kecil Kushina,"

"Kalau tidak salah usianya sudah enam belas tahun. Itu bukan masalah."

"Kau pikir berapa usia Naruto? Tujuh belas tahun? Sakura itu masih gadis belia di bawah umur. Gadis seusianya masih terlalu polos untuk berumah tangga, dan bagaimana dengan pendidikannya? Kau pikir Kizashi dan Mebuki mau menikahkan anak perempuannya yang masih kecil, anak satu-satunya lagi, coba kau pikirkan." Penjelasan panjang lebar Minato membungkam mulut Kushina. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu merengut di samping Minato.

"Kau mengacaukan suasana."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Minato menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Ini semua membuat kepalaku sakit. Naruto benar-benar keras kepala."

"Lupakan semua itu." Minato menoleh melihat Kushina. "Kita kunjungi Kizashi dan Mebuki."

"Terserah kau saja." Hela Minato putus asa dengan kekeras kepalaan istrinya.

...

Keluarga Haruno duduk mengitari meja makan dan sedang menikmati makan malam. Tuan Haruno begitu santai namun elegan disaat bersamaan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sementara nyonya Haruno dia terlihat anggun dengan gaun berbahan spandex yang ia pakai. Dan di antara keduanya duduk seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun sederhana, rambut merah mudanya dikepang ke samping tanpa hiasan pemanis. Dia tampak sederhana, tapi kesederhanaannya menambah nilai cantik dan plus untuknya.

Seorang maid datang menghampiri mereka dengan sopan. "Ada tamu Haruno- _sama_."

Kizashi menghentikan kegiatan memotong steaknya sesaat kemudian berkata. "Suruh mereka menunggu."

"Baik Haruno- _sama_."

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak duduk satu meja dan makan bersama seperti ini. Kizashi tidak mau mengacaukan acara makan malam keluarga kecilnya. Pria itu tidak mau membuat putri yang sudah ia besarkan merasa terganggu oleh hal sekecil apapun.

Mereka tidak bicara sepatuh katapun, hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malamnya dengan nikmat tanpa mau peduli atau mau tahu siapa tamu yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Selesai makan malam pelayan segera membereskan meja makan. Sementara Kizashi menemui tamu yang menunggunya di ruang tamu ditemani Mebuki. Mebuki mau pun Kushina sama terkejutnya saat mereka bertemu di ruang tamu. Dua ibu berwajah cantik itu memekik dan berpelukkan melepas rindu. Mereka terlihat bahagia. "Kushina ..."

"Ya ampun Mebuki rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa. Kau semakin cantik saja."

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu." Puji Mebuki kemudian mempersilahkan Kushina duduk. Mereka duduk berdekatan dan mulai membicarakan banyak hal.

"Minato."

"Kizashi." Sementara Kizashi dan Minato berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum kalem, tidak seheboh Mebuki dan Kushina. "Oh, siapa pria tampan ini? Apa Naruto, yang dulu sewaktu SMP suka mengantar Sakura pulang."

Naruto tersenyum dan dengan sopan menjabat tangan Kizashi. "Paman." Sapanya.

Kizashi tersenyum. "Kau sudah besar ya." Dan mempersilahkan Minato dan Naruto duduk. Kizashi memanggil pelayan untuk membuat minuman untuk tamunya. Selagi menunggu minuman dan cemilan datang pria berambut merah muda itu mengajak mengobrol tamunya, sebuah obrolan ringan layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. "Sudah menikah? Pasti sudah." Naruto memaksakan senyum dan langsung meminum minuman yang baru dibawa pelayan. "Pria tampan, mapan dan matang seperti Naruto pasti tidak sulit mencari pendamping. Tunggu dulu... kalau tidak salah usia Naruto tiga puluh tahun kan? Beda empat belas tahun dengan Sakura."

Minato tersenyum. "Ya. Itu benar."

Kizashi tersenyum. "Jadi... sudah menikah?"

"Belum paman. Tapi aku berencana melamar seorang gadis."

"Itu kabar membahagiakan. Lagi pula tidak baik lama-lama melajang, memiliki seorang istri itu sangat membahagiakan, benar kan Minato?"

"Ya." Jawab Minato dengan senyuman seraya melirik Kushina.

Mendengar nama Sakura Mebuki langsung ingat pada putrinya. "Ouh, ya ampun, aku melupakan sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar." Mebuki memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memintanya memanggil Sakura.

Gadis itu datang tak lama setelah ibunya menyuruh maid memanggilnya di kamar. Langkah kakinya pelan dan seperti bebek, dia seperti menahan sesuatu di area pribadinya. Kushina yang menyadari cara berjalan Sakura yang aneh langsung manjatuhkan tatapannya pada gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepala Sakura yang semula tertunduk mendongak melihat wanita asing yang menanyai keadaannya. Sementara Mebuki menatap heran Kushina dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kushina mencari kata yang pantas untuk menjelaskan pada Mebuki tentang pendapatnya tentang keadaan Sakura, kalau gadis itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, dia seperti menahan dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Selagi wanita cantik berambut merah itu mencari kata-kata yang pantas tatapan Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto. Gadis itu menatap terkejut Naruto. Pipinya memerah ketika mengingat tubuh polos pria itu yang menindih tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah merona Sakura yang sangat cantik di matanya. Dia benar-benar manis. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," katanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang kini menunduk tidak berani menatap siapapun di ruangan itu.

"Eh?" Mendadak pikiran Kushina membeku mendengar kata-kata ambigu Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana menatap Naruto menunggu apa yang akan dijelaskan pria itu.

Naruto kembali menyesap minumannya. Sejujurnya dia pun bingung ingin memulainya dari mana. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa segugup ini. "Paman."

"Hm?"

Kizashi menatap Naruto menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu. Naruto balas menatap Kizashi dengan mata birunya yang tenang dan ramah. "Menurut paman apa itu lelaki sejati?"

Kizashi tertawa. Ia pikir Naruto sedang membuat lelucon. Dia berpikir seperti itu karena dulu Naruto suka membuat lelucon yang bisa mengocok perut siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Di mata Kizashi Naruto sosok pemuda banyak bicara yang sangat seru diajak berbicara. Saat mereka masih tetangga, Naruto masih SMP, mereka sering mengobrol seru seraya bermain catur. "Tentu saja pria yang mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya."

"Apapun itu?"

"Ya."

"Paman,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menjadi lelaki sejati yang mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya," Kizashi kembali tertawa. Naruto masih lucu seperti dulu. "Kemarin malam aku meniduri Sakura."

"Apa?!" Kizashi, Minato, Kushina, Mebuki dan Sakura sama terkejutnya. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan pamannya Karin datang ke rumahnya untuk ini. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap ayahnya yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku datang untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku."

"Naruto!" Tegur Minato. Dia sangat tidak enak hati pada Kizashi maupun Mebuki dengan pengakuan bodoh putranya. Pria berambut pirang itu mengerang di kursinya. Kalau tau akan sekacau ini dia tidak akan mengiyakan permintaan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Paman sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sudah matang, sudah waktunya berkeluarga. Paman juga bilang pria sepertiku tidak sulit mencari pendamping."

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

 **Thanks for review, follow, and fave guys :)**

 **Semoga fanfic NaruSaku makin rame dan banyak peminatnya!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan byee...**


	3. Chapter 3

Selama ini Kizashi menjaga Sakura dari hal-hal buruk dan berbau negatif. Dia menjaga ketat pergaulan putrinya. Memilah teman yang kiranya baik untuk Sakura, melarangnya menginap, melarangnya pulang lewat delapan malam dan melarang ini itu untuk kebaikan putrinya. Tapi penjagaan ketat Kizashi dibobol dengan mudah oleh Naruto, putra dari tetangganya. Sial! Kizashi merasa gagal menjadi ayah. Dia gagal menjaga gadis kecilnya, putrinya satu-satunya. Masa depan Sakura terancam. Kizashi memikirkan bagaimana nanti masa depannya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mencapai citanya bila dia ... arghhh! Sial! Tidak peduli mereka memiliki hubungan baik Kizashi memukul wajah Naruto dengan marah dan mengusir mereka dari rumahnya. Dia juga menyeret Sakura ke kamar dan memarahi gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Bukankah Kizashi sudah sering menasehatinya jauhi semua hal yang berbau negatif. Tidak peduli hidup di negara bebas Kizashi tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Karena keluarga mereka keluarga terhormat, terpelajar dan mengerti apa itu sopan santun.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa semarah ini, bahkan sampai menampar pipinya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu. Apanya yang salah? Dia hanya ditawarkan kesenangan oleh seorang pria, dia tidak mabuk atau menggunakan narkoba, tapi kenapa ayahnya semarah ini. Gadis itu menangis di atas tempat tidur selagi ayahnya memarahi dirinya. Bahkan ibunya tidak mau menolongnya dari kemurkaan Kizashi. Kenapa? Dia mengisak seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Kizashi.

"Kizashi, sudah!" Mebuki menarik bahu Kizashi yang akan kembali menampar putri mereka. "Sakura masih polos, dia tidak tahu apa itu hubungan intim, Sakura tidak bersalah, dia hanya korban." Mebuki berusaha menenangkan Kizashi, dia tidak sanggup melihat pria itu menampar lagi putrinya. Yang tadi itu sudah sangat mengerikan.

"Aku gagal Mebuki..." Kizashi terlihat frustasi dan putus asa. "Aku gagal..." Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyesal. Dia tidak berniat melakukan kekerasan pada putrinya, tidak, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya memukul Sakura. Dia lepas kendali, dia khilaf. Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walau sudah dihajar dan diusir dengan tidak sopan Naruto merasa puas. Setidaknya Kizashi mengizinkannya menikahi Sakura. Naruto tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin. Dengan semua paraturan dan persyaratan yang Kizashi ajukan padanya Naruto tidak sedikit pun mempermasalahkannya. Tidak boleh membuat Sakura hamil sebelum gadis itu lulus kuliah, tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Sakura dalam belajar, tidak boleh membuat Sakura lembur (ML) apa lagi sampai tidak masuk sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat." Minato berdiri di ambang pintu memanggil Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Kushina datang menghampiri Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Kau tampan sekali." Naruto tersenyum.

Minato memutar mata melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya. "Ayolah, kalian tidak ingin Kizashi membatalkan pernikahan ini kan?"

Kushina cemberut pada Minato kemudian tersenyum saat menatap putranya yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan resminya. "Baiklah sayang, jangan kecewakan ibu," Dia mengusap penuh sayang rambut pirang Naruto membuat sang empunya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jangan kecewakan ayah, paman Kizashi, bibi Mebuki, dan Sakura tentunya. Ini hari terbaikmu, kau tidak boleh terlambat."

"Tentu saja ibu, tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengait lengan ibunya dan mengajaknya pergi keluar kamar. Minato tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Naruto serta mengacak rambut pirangnya. Naruto sudah benar-benar besar rupa, dia bahkan akan segera menikah.

...

Acara pernikahan dilakukan secara tertutup, hanya orang terdekat yang hadir dalam acara ini. Karena hanya diadakan secara sederhana pernikahan mereka tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Sekalipun Sakura sudah menikah dengan Naruto Kizashi tidak mengizinkan Naruto membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Sakura harus tetap di rumah agar Kizashi bisa mengawasinya dengan leluasa dan tahu apa saja yang Naruto lakukan pada putrinya.

Naruto meletakkan kopernya di sisi tempat tidur. Dia berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sakura yang didominasi pink dan biru. Pria dewasa berwajah tampan itu menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Di tengah pintu Sakura berdiri memegang knop pintu. Sakura masih marah pada Naruto, karena Naruto dia dimarahi ayah dan ibunya, bahkan sampai ditampar. Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mendekati tempat tidur.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya dan memperhatikan Sakura. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sakura berusaha tidak peduli pada Naruto. Dia mengambil buku dalam tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolah di atas tempat tidur. Dia mendengus dan menggaruk kepalanya saat mengerjakan tugas yang sulit. Melihatnya Naruto tersenyum. Dengan diam-diam dan hati-hati ia mendekati Sakura. Tanpa disadari gadis itu Naruto duduk disampingnya, "soal yang sulit, benarkan?" Sakura menggangguk putus asa kemudian dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dengan tatapannya Naruto bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. 'Sejak kapan dia di sini?' Naruto tahu wajah dan tatapan Sakura jauh lebih menarik dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini tapi untuk saat ini pria berambut pirang itu berusaha keras memfokuskan tatapannya pada buku soal milik Sakura. "Kalau tidak keberatan aku bisa membantumu," Naruto menatap Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

Wajah cemberut Sakura dengan cepat menjadi ceria. Naruto dapat melihatnya dari dua manik emeraldnya yang indah. "Sungguh?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Aku berharap bisa membantumu tanpa syarat tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Dan Naruto tahu dia akan mendapat sesuatu setelah ini. Pria pirang itu mengambil buku Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan senyum.

"Hmmm. Baiklah. Asal tidak membuat ayah dan ibu marah tidak masalah." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan senyuman dan tatapan polos.

Naruto mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya. Pedahal dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang panas. Batinnya berteriak 'Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Kau membuat aku ingin menelanjangimu dengan paksa!' Tapi kemudian tangannya membelai sisi wajah Sakura sementara tatapannya intens menatap gadis itu. "Ada apa dengan pipimu?" Nada suara dan tatapannya cemas. Dia mengusap pipi lebam Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura meringis dan tertawa dipaksakan. Gadis itu mendadak sedih ketika mengingat saat dipukul ayahnya. Perlahan, wajahnya menunduk. Tangannya saling meremas di atas pangkuannya. Naruto menunggu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto cemberut. "PRnya benar-benar sulit. Paman benar akan membantuku mengerjakannya, kan?" Cemberut di wajahnya dengan cepat berubah senyuman, menatap Naruto polos dengan senyum kekanakan. Membuat Naruto bertanya, 'hei Haruno Sakura berapa iklim perasaan yang kau miliki? Kau sangat sulit untuk ditebak.' Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil buku Sakura. "Satu soal untuk satu ciuman."

Sakura berpikir, ciuman pipi atau kening, sepertinya dua-duanya bukan masalah. "Baik." Jawabnya dengan semangat. Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Sakura melirik melalui ekor mata dan tersenyum.

...

Naruto benar-benar mengerjakan tugas sekolah milik Sakura, dalam lima menit pria itu selesai mengerjakannya. Sakura masih tidak percaya PRnya yang sulit telah selesai dikerjakan. Gadis itu masih diam di atas tempat tidur menatap buku soal miliknya. Dengan bangga Naruto berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Dia merasa menjadi sangat pintar saat Sakura menatap tak percaya. Seingat Naruto dulu dia bukanlah siswa pintar dikelasnya. Sakura menutup buku dan memasukkannya dalam tas setelah puas menatapnya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan Naruto untuk menepati janjinya. Kakinya berjinjit mau mencium kening Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ciuman,"

"Hm, kau benar. Tapi aku tidak ingin ini," Naruto menunjuk kening Sakura, "atau ini," kemudian pipinya, "dan ini?" dan terakhir bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Sakura. "Aku ingin mencium yang di bawah," dan Sakura semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto segera berlutut di depan Sakura dan menarik celana gadis itu.

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang tiba-tiba Naruto lakukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah merah Sakura sementara tangannya menarik turun celana dalam gadis itu. "Menciummu." Kemudian menjilat kemaluannya. Naruto memang sering bermain sexs dengan banyak wanita. Tapi ini pertama kali dia menjilat kemaluan wanita, karena menurutnya menjilat kemaluan itu menjinjikan. Pengecualin untuk milik Sakura. Dia bahkan sangat bernapsu menjilati kemaluan gadis itu sampai membuat Sakura terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Ah! Geliii... Ah!" Sakura bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas ketika Naruto melumat-lumat kemaluannya seperti melumat bibir.

"Begitu menurutmu, hm?" Naruto mengangkat pinggul Sakura dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di selangkangan gadis itu. Ouuhhh Shit! Dia tidak tahu bila menjilat kemaluan bisa semenyenangkan ini. Rasanya Naruto ingin mengigit milik Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sebuah bar. Dia pergi ke toilet ketika ada keadaan mendesak yang mengharuskannya ke sana, yang biasa disebut panggilan alam. Izuna maupun teman Naruto yang lain merasa penasaran pada ponsel Naruto. Apa saja yang disimpan pria itu di dalam ponselnya. Izuna mengambil ponsel Naruto dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Yang membuatnya tersenyum geli saat melihat satu album foto seorang gadis mengenakan mini set yang sepertinya diambil diam-diam. Izuna menunjukkannya pada yang lain membuat mereka tertawa terbahak. Untuk apa Naruto menyimpan foto seorang gadis yang bahkan belum memakai bra? Mereka menertawakan Naruto sampai pria berambut pirang itu kembali dari toilet. Izuna dan yang lain mengejeknya. Dan yang membuat Naruto kesal mereka melihat foto Sakura yang seharusnya hanya dia yang melihat. "Kembalikan ponselku," Naruto mendekati Izuna mau mengambil ponselnya.

Izuna tertawa. "Kau mengenjani gadis yang masih pakai mini set?" Goda Izuna disela tawanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto hampir mendapatkan ponselnya kalau saja Izuna tidak melemparnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Sungguh?" Tanya pria berambut nanas itu menahan tawa. Shikamaru melempar ponsel Naruto pada Deidara begitu Naruto dekat.

Mereka terus melakukannya membuat Naruto kesal. Dan saat Deidara melempar ponsel Naruto pada Izuna dengan tangkas Naruto menangkapnya. Naruto mengantongi ponselnya dan mengedipkan mata pada teman-temannya. "Memang kenapa dengan gadis yang masih mengenakan mini set," katanya seraya duduk di samping Izuna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memarkir MClareennya di garasi keluar Haruno dan segera masuk ke rumah utama. Dia berdiri di dekat jendela memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon di halaman belakang. Seorang maid mendekati Naruto dengan segelas jus segar. Pria itu mengambil jus pesanannya seraya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura ketika membaca. Naruto menghabiskan jusnya dalam satu kali teguk dan segera berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hai,"

Sakura mendongak menatapnya membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum kemudian membalas sapaannya. "Hai."

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membaca," jawab Sakura dengan senyum polos kemudian kembali membaca buku.

"Hm." Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian menatap Naruto cemberut karena mentertawakannya. "Apanya yang lucu?" kesalnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Tingkah Sakura seperti adik perempuan yang menggemaskan baginya. "Tidak ada." Senyumnya. Tapi perlahan dia mendekati Sakura. Diciumnya kening, lalu pipi kanan dan kirinya juga sudut bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Sejak malam itu Sakura menyukai sentuhan Naruto. Dia ingin mengingat dengan jelas malam di mana Naruto pertama kali menyentuhnya. Naruto balas menatap Sakura dan perlahan mengecup bibirnya. Sakura diam, manik hijau cantiknya berkedip menatap Naruto. Pria pirang itu sangat gemas melihatnya, dan perlahan mengoda bibir Sakura dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman nakal yang melibatkan lidah.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat merasakan lidah Naruto dalam mulutnya, perasaan jijik membuat Sakura mendorong Naruto. Rasanya sangat aneh ketika lidah pria itu berada dalam mulutnya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan semakin memiringkan kepalanya, dia menyentuh lidah Sakura dengan lidahnya membuat gadis itu berjengit geli. Perlahan dia membimbing tubuh Sakura untuk tidur. Ciumannya semakin intens, dia tersenyum ketika Sakura dengan kaku mendorong lidahnya dengan lidah gadis itu dan menerima ciumannya. Ciuman Naruto semakin intens dan gila membuat Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa kewalahan.

"Ehem!"

Deheman khas Kizashi menghentikan kegiatan Naruto. Dengan tidak rela pria pirang itu melepas penyatuan bibirnya membuat Sakura bernapas terengah karena kehabisan oksigen. Sama seperti Sakura napas Naruto juga sedikit terengah namun ia menahan dan mengatur napasnya kembali normal untuk menghadapi Kizashi. Ayah Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang sedikit menindih tubuh putrinya. Naruto dengan reflek menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura. Pria pirang itu tersenyum tidak enak karena kepergok oleh Kizashi.

"Sakura." Panggil Kizashi penuh penekanan memberi isyarat pada putrinya untuk pergi. Tatapannya tajam menatap Naruto.

Wajah Sakura terlihat takut, gadis itu segera mengambil bukunya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto berdiri di depan Kizashi yang terlihat marah menatapnya. "Paman, aku bisa jelaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu sudah putrinya menikah dan selama satu minggu juga Kizashi mengawasi Naruto dengan ketat. Sialnya pria berambut pirang satu itu memiliki seribu cara untuk menyentuh Sakura. Kizashi tidak suka. Sekalipun itu hanya berpegangan tangan, dia sangat tidak suka. Dia benci bila mengingat apa yang Naruto lakukan pada Sakura sampai harus menikah dengan cara seperti ini. Naruto yang dulu dia pikir pemuda menyenangkan kini sudah berubah menjadi pria menyebalkan.

Mebuki merasa kawatir dengan keadaan suaminya yang sudah seminggu ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kizashi lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya di ruang CCTV di banding kamar tidur hanya untuk mengawasi Sakura dan Naruto. Wanita cantik itu masuk dalam ruangan mendekati suaminya. "Kizashi- _kun,"_

"Hm."

"Kita sudah membuat peraturan. Aku pikir itu sudah cukup."

"Itu belum cukup,"

"Lalu?"

"Ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada putri kita? Aku harus mengawasinya sendiri."

Mebuki menghela napas kemudian duduk di samping Kizashi. "Kau sudah mengawasinya," dia kembali berusaha membujuk Kizashi. "Memang apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan CCTV di kamarnya?" Mebuki tertawa kecil berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun." hibur wanita itu lagi. Kizashi hanya menghela napas mendengar kata-kata istrinya. "Ayo kita tidur."

...

Sakura sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur ketika tiba-tiba dia mengingat rasa sentuhan yang Naruto berikan malam itu. Gadis belia itu menatap atap kamarnya seraya membayangkan secara detail apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sentuhannya. Kecupannya. Bahkan geramannya. "Ahh!" dan Sakura merasa ingin menikmati malam seperti itu lagi sampai dirinya tidak sadar bahwa dia mendesah hanya karena mengingatnya.

Pelan-pelan tangannya masuk ke dalam selimut dan dengan kaku menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Sakura menarik napas merasa terkejut merasakan sentuhan tangannya. "Anh..." ingin berhenti melakukannya tapi tidak bisa menghentikan napsunya. Napas Sakura sudah memburu, kedua matanya terpejam, seraya minggigit bibirnya perlahan dia menarik celananya dan memasukkan tangannya. "Ahh..." rasanya memang tidak sama, Naruto lebih tau membuat dia melayang, tapi Sakura harus puas dengan tangannya sendiri.

...

Naruto mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Kizashi. **"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Paman jangan kawatir."** Pria tampan berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Ini salahnya. Kizashi yang dulu baik bahkan pernah menggapnya putranya sendiri kini membencinya. Di antara teman-temannya yang sedang mabuk alkohol dan suara musik gila Naruto terdiam tidak tampak terganggu dengan gelak tawa dan semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat Naruto memunguti barang-barangnya di atas meja dan mengambil jas yang tersampir di lengan sofa.

"Pulang."

"Tentu saja. Istri mudanya kan sudah menunggu dia tunggangi di rumah." Dan kata-kata Izuna mampu mengundang gelak tawa di sana.

"Jaga mulutmu dia tidak seperti itu!"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Sudah ayo pulang." Shikamaru tahu Naruto benar-benar tidak suka kata-kata Izuna. Untuk mencegah ada keributan Shikamaru mengantar Naruto keluar.

Naruto memarkir mobil kemudian segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari wajahnya dia terlihat biasa saja tapi sebenarnya dia tidak baik-baik saja. Ini tentang kehidupan seksnya. Sangat mudah mencari lawan main di ranjang tapi kini semuanya terasa sulit. Naruto tidak bisa dengan mudah bermain dengan wanita lain hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya. Karena sekarang dia punya Sakura, milik Sakura. Seharusnya mudah bagi pria beristri untuk mendapatkan semua itu. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan dikejutkan oleh Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di buka. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut dan salah tingkah saat menyadari orang itu adalah Naruto. Di atas tempat tidur gadis itu terlihat kesulitan bicara. "Ak ... Tidak sedang melakukan apapun!" Di dalam hati Sakura berdoa semoga Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Naruto berdiam diri di tengah pintu. Memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapannya. Lihat dia. Naruto harus bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menepati janji pada Kizashi bila dia tidak akan memaksa Sakura. Menghela napas Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Di dalam gelap mereka sangat dekat. "Ikut aku, aku ingin bicara." Naruto menarik perlahan tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sakura untuk menghidupkan lampu. Setelah kamar mandi dipenuhi cahaya dia berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Astaga!" Pria tampan berambut pirang itu menelan ludahnya saat menyadari Sakura tidak mengenakan celana. Dia bahkan melihat bulu kemaluan basah Sakura yang terpantul cahaya. "Sakura."

Sakura sama terkejutnya. Dia sangat malu pada Naruto yang terus menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.


End file.
